The Return of Severus Snape
by EclecticPolyglot
Summary: Snape never died! That's all I'm gonna say! Read and you'll find out how he survived.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** I only wish I owned Harry Potter and its characters. But alas I don't, it is all the property of the amazing JK Rowling herself. I am just messing around with the characters.

This is my first fanfic. I hope to get a chapter up by midnight every Saturday. I hope you enjoy it.

**Summary:** What if Snape never died. He obviously knew that the Dark Lord might need him for something eventually. So before every Dark Eater meeting or one -on -one with Voldemort, he took a potion to cure against any ailments or poisons. As long as the Dark Lord never used Avada Kedavra, he's protected from any effects of the spells or poisons used on him. His body would become completely paralyzed for eight hours, thus causing the effect of death.

**Prologue:**** 5 Hours after the Final Battle**

The students were all in the Great Hall holding one another and crying onto each other's shoulders. They received word from Madame Pomfrey that their Potion's Master, who was presumed to be dead, was now in critical condition at St. Mungo's. The students and staff of Hogwart's could not believe this.

Surely this can't be, Madame Pomfrey, whispered Minerva? The Dark Lord himself said he killed Severus. How is this possible? All I can say Minerva, Severus was a man of many surprises! Or rather, is, I guess, reflected Madame Pomfrey.

Despite the great loss suffered by those fighting against Voldemort, with the knowledge that Snape had risked everything for the protection of Harry and his mother, and had survived after deceiving the Dark Lord, they were ecstatic to hear this news. Yes, some wished it were their loved ones that were returning not Severus. But now, the whole school had known the truth. Their most hated Potion's Master had a heart after all.

Severus lay in critical condition in his hospital bed at St. Mungo's. He barely had a pulse when the Eldarin Elves arrived. He could hear voices, but saw no one. The last thing he remembered were his thoughts flowing out of his body, and him begging Harry to take them and kill Voldemort.

Now here he was, lying wandless and defenseless in a hospital bed. He knew that Harry defeated Voldemort. He gathered that from the cheers and screams of glee that were being shouted throughout St. Mungo's. Those silly idiots thought Snape. Don't they know they are in a hospital? What lack of decorum, he thought to himself.

Snape lay in this comatose state for three days. He knew that the potion had to work its way through his blood stream and then his body had to regenerate itself. Those poor nurses at St. Mungo's most likely wished that three days could turn into seven or more! Needless to say, Severus was back to his surly and mean self once the potion and venom was out of his body. Hell walked on earth, cried one of the nurses after she checked on him! Despite doctor's demanding he remain in bed for a few more days, Severus wouldn't listen and hastily left the hospital and returned to Spinner's End. The nurse's were quite pleased at their least favorite patient's discharge!


	2. Welcome Back

**AN:** Look to the first chapter for disclaimer and legal stuff…

Thanks **Duj**and **Miss Jessica Riddle** for your reviews!

Those Blundering fools thought Snape; despite his weak physical state he was still quite capable of his senses. He was more than glad to be released by the doctor at St. Mungo's. At least Doctor Pastor had more sense than some of the members of his staff. While lying in bed he overheard a few nurses discussing how "brave" the wizarding community felt about his betrayal of the Dark Lord to aide Lily Evans' memory and her son. That fool of a boy, thought Snape. Now everyone will think he has gone soft. Well, that's their mistake. He will not let anyone think he is soft, not for one moment. Showing what an ass he can be to the nurses is his first start. And an ass he most certainly was!

Now he was back at the safe haven he called home. Spinner's End was a bit dreary and dark, but that was how Severus liked it. He looked around and saw the dozens upon dozens of get well cards and flowers and thank you notes that were sent to his home by students and staff of Hogwarts. Those fools, was all he could keep saying. Just because he cared for Lily didn't make him any less of a brute. Oh, they will be in for quite a surprise when the new school year began. Just because they knew he loved, didn't mean he had to go easy on the little brats. Oh, how he was going to like this new school year. A slight smirk spread across his face when he envisioned the little monsters running out of his path so that house points would not be deducted because they looked at him. Indeed, he was going to enjoy this new school year.

-----

Harry and his friends spent the summer at the Burrow. With the loss of Fred, the family grieved, but there was also hope and happiness. Bill and Fleur were expecting their first child and Percy's ego had deflated, and he was back at home with his family. Harry actually had a good summer. Despite losing many friends and loved ones, he was free of the Dark Lord and could actually look forward to a school year without fearing Voldemort.

He sent a thank you note to Professor Snape. He knew that no visitors were allowed to visit him, so he and several other students wrote their most feared teacher notes of appreciation and thanks for his help. Ron's note went like this:

_Professor Snape,_

_I just wanted to thank you for your courage and bravery. Not many people have the guts to dupe Voldemort like that. Dumbledore was right, you were always a good guy! Thanks once more, and I hope you get better soon._

_Ronald Weasley_

Actually, Ronald did not want to write a letter, but, because of the constant nagging and persuasion of his mom, he and his sibling s finally did. Harry was the only one who noted how he felt that his mom was proud of the guy she considered a friend. He thanked him and apologized for ever doubting his honesty and values.

-----

Fools! That was all Snape kept saying while he read some of the letters which were addressed to him. When he read Harry's letter, a tear rolled down his cheek. Yes, he thought, Lily would have been proud of her friend. But enough of this sentimental bullshit, thought Snape. He had work to do. He owled Professor McGonagall, requesting his position as Potion's Master to be returned to him. Slughorn was more than eager to go back into retirement and gave him back his job almost immediately.

Ah, sighed Severus as the summer months quickly sped by and he was standing in front of the gates to Hogwarts. The staff knew that Severus was still Severus. Despite the fall of Voldemort, and Harry stating how Snape loved Lily, that didn't deter them from fearing their ex- headmaster. Professor Sprout wondered if throwing a party would be a good idea, she later came to her senses when McGonagall told the plump witch that this was Severus after all, and a party would not be the wisest thing to do.

Severus walked through the halls of Hogwarts seeing if anything was out of place. The elves and wizards who had fixed the castle did a good job he thought to himself. Who would believe just a couple months before that it was the seen of the Final Battle?

Severus checked his cupboards to see what items he needed. He saw that Slughorn had refilled everything and his classroom looked the same as it always looked. He knew that the up and coming year would be a busy one. With the ministry crack down on students who were not pureblood, many students had to drop out, and were now returning seeing as order had been restored. Severus was not too thrilled about this. He still had another year to deal with that know -it- all brat Granger, and her idiot boyfriend Weasley. Those little deviants weren't supposed to be here for another two days, but Snape already had to take a bottle of Calming Potion to aide his oncoming headache. Thankfully Longbottom graduated and he won't have to put up with that moron! A smile came across Severus' face at this thought.


End file.
